Dying Angel
by LelaStar
Summary: After months of being beaten by Vernon Harry is in the care of Snape and the Slytherins. After all he has been through, will Harry ever be the same person again?
1. Prologue

Dying Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter or any of the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to J.K Rowling and WB…I guess.  
  
Prologue  
  
14-year-old Harry Potter waved goodbye to his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and headed towards the exit. His smiled faded slowly as he neared his uncle Vernon. Vernon was grinning viciously at him. Harry followed him out of the Platform and to a brand new car. The Dursley's had been doing fine in business it seemed.  
"Get inside."  
His voice was low and full of disgust.  
"Hope you ate well, boy."  
His uncle chuckled nastily.  
'I guess I should get used to that again.'  
Harry got into the car and kept his head low in the backseat. Vernon put all his stuff into the trunk of the car and Harry heard Hedwig screech at Vernon. He cursed loudly and got inside the car grunting.  
'This summer is going to be hell…' 


	2. The Project

The Project  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Thanks to the brilliant JK Rowling.  
  
Severus Snape took in a deep breath of relief. No more dealing with dimwits like Neville Longbottom, know-it-all's like Hermione Granger, the Weasley's (he had to deal with 4 of them) and the rest of those pesky Gryffindor's. Most of all no more golden, boy who lived, Quidditch Star, loved by all Harry Potter. The only thing he was going to miss, however, would be tormenting those students. He had to get his kicks somewhere! And the Boy Who Lived was his favorite target.   
  
"How about…I send him some extra work this summer? That should keep him occupied for a while. Might even get him in trouble with the muggles."  
  
Severus chuckle at this. He closed his eyes and spent half an hour just thinking up ways to make the Gryffindor's miserable the following year.  
  
'How would Minerva react to my divine ideas?'  
  
Severus pictured the appalled look on McGonagall's face. He leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I'll bet Potter isn't that much of a Golden Boy back home. How different is the lifestyle of a muggle?"  
  
Severus' mind gave a jolt.   
  
'Interesting thought…lets put it to the test. How do underage muggle born wizards behave outside the school term? It might even be a little project. I could take a few of my students, Slytherin's or course, to 'visit' with these wizards.'  
  
Severus set to work. He wrote letters to his fifth years Draco Malfoy,   
  
'He surely wouldn't want to miss this…'  
  
He wrote to Millicent Blustrode, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.   
  
To _________,  
  
As your potions master your education is very important to me. I am also interested in making your educational process enjoyable. If you would like to participate in a project over the summer. Please send an owl back with the attached permision form. The assignment is to study a wizard that lives in a muggle family to observe the difference in this wizard's life style over the summer. On July 1st we will meet to decide on our subject. You will need to bring plenty of clothing and expect a few unconfortable nights. The rules still apply "no magic over the summer holidays".  
  
Sincerely,  
  
S. Snape  
  
"That should do."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Mars Raven: Thanks for your review! It was a real surprise! I was like "woah! I feel so special now." I might just keep going. 


	3. Meeting with the Slytherins

Meeting with the Slytherins  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Severus stood before the fifth years a pleased sneer on his face. They were meeting at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley where they would stay the first night before their departure.   
  
"I might convince Dumbledore to give Slytherin house points for doing extra work, while the rest of the fifth years refused to do so."  
  
Malfoy looked around smugly.  
  
"Well we should, shouldn't we? After all, we weren't so selfish as to not give up a couple of weeks from our vacation."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle grunted in agreement. Pansy Parkinson just nodded and smiled at Malfoy. He gave her an annoyed look and turned back to the Potions Master.  
  
"Make sure you have all the things you need. Now first thing you need to know is that we must not be seen."  
  
He met each student's eyes with his own cold black eyes making sure they understood clearly.  
  
"Under no circumstances will you have contact with the subject, nor with anyone or anything connected to it, especially Muggles. You mustn't get involved physically or emotionally. This person will cease to be a friend or enemy as soon as we begin to study it."  
  
Millicent Bulstrode raised her hand. Severus gave her a highly annoyed look.   
  
"/What/ is it Bulstrode?"  
  
"Who will we study?"  
  
Severus fixed her with a blank stare until she put her hand down. There was a tense silence.  
  
"That would be your choice. Pick anyone you wish."  
  
Severus then gave the Slytherins leisure to discuss their thoughts on the possible subjects.  
  
Pansy was the first to offer.  
  
"How about that Granger girl? She's a Muggle."  
  
Malfoy snorted.  
  
"Why would /anyone/ want to watch that Mudblood? Besides, she probably spends her whole summer reading and studying. Watching slugs rot would be  
  
more exciting!"  
  
Blaise Zabini offered the next one.  
  
"How about Seamus Finnigan? I'd like to see what it's like to be half and half."  
  
The rest of the group glared at her and she ducked her head pretending she hadn't said anything. Malfoy was fast to shoot down any other suggestions. Crabbe and Goyle didn't offer any; they simply glared at anyone who would even think of second-guessing Malfoy. Pansy somehow missed their glares.  
  
"And what do /you/ propose?"  
  
Malfoy lay back in his chair smugly.  
  
"Potter. Harry Potter."  
  
Pansy squealed giddily causing Malfoy to snap at her.  
  
"Don't you /ever/ squeal around me!"  
  
She turned a bright red and lowered her head. Malfoy looked around the small group.  
  
"All in favor? Good."  
  
He didn't even wait for their response. He didn't really have to, no one would dare oppose and they had to agree, it would be very interesting to observe the Boy Who Lived. Severus had been watching from a distance and had a pleased sneer on his face.  
  
"Have you reached a decision?"  
  
Malfoy nodded.  
  
"Yes Professor. Harry Potter lives with Muggles and it would be interesting to know how he acts around them. We all agreed,"  
  
He gave the group a challenging glare.  
  
"That he would be very a very suitable subject. That is if you consent, of course."  
  
'Do I consent? Sure as hell I do!'  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
------------------  
  
The next day they were all standing before the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. He got them all set with an invisibility spell and then on a second thought also cast a soundproof spell so that they couldn't be seen or heard. He gave each student a handful of floo powder.  
  
"Say 'number four Privet Drive'."  
  
The Dursley's fireplace wasn't blocked up anymore. The Dursley's would rather facilitate the Weasley's visits than to have their house a mess for weeks after. There was no one around at the moment. They seemed to be out of the house. This gave the group more time to look around. The house was as ordinary as anyone could have ever pictured it. There were family pictures on the fireplace. All of them showed a happy family. Mr. Dursley was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck and a large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had an uncommonly long neck. Their son was in one word...huge. There were many pictures of him all over the place. Many of them had been taken from far away just so his entire body could fit in the frame. Attempts at school pictures covered the side tables. His face took up almost all the frame. There was the sound of a car pulling up from the driveway. Severus took the students outside through the backdoor and they watched the inside of the house from the window. Pansy gave the professor a confused look.  
  
"Professor are you sure we're in the right house? There's not a sign of Potter in there."  
  
Severus watched as a big man walked up to the house. He guessed the man was Harry's uncle. He was dragging a black haired boy into the house with him. The boy was very thin and pale and didn't look like he had much strength to pull away from the man's grip. Severus pushed back the voice he heard screaming at the back of his mind.   
  
'Potter? No it cant be.'  
  
He couldn't hear what the man was saying but he seemed to be yelling and pointing menacingly at the boy. The boy stood there on the floor covering his face with his arms. He looked at the Slytherin's almost all of them were as confused as he was.   
  
'This can't be Potter.'  
  
The man raised his hand and slapped the boy hard across the face. Severus raised the window slowly so they could hear what was being said but by then the man was walking away. He threw the boy something and entered what was apparently the kitchen. The man's wife and son walked right by the boy on the floor without even looking at him and turned on the TV. The boy picked up what the man had thrown at him and put on...his glasses. Malfoy stood a blank. Bulstrode was taken aback. Parkinson looked shocked. Zabini was speechless. Crabbe and Goyle looked as if someone had asked them to decipher the DNA of a Hippogriff. Severus watched his students for a moment, then Draco Malfoy burst out laughing and was soon joined by the rest of the students.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Anonymous: Thank you for your input. I appreciate any suggestions.  
  
Lyn: Yeah this will be a Harry torture fic. As much as I hate to do this to Harry *sigh*. It's a great challenge though. Glad you like it! That's the whole point doing this.  
  
Lei Dumbledore: It was a challenge posted by Mars Raven (Phoenix Tears Type 6) and she is a great author. One of my fave! Yeah I definitely have to change my summary that one is just temporary. No problem I'll make the chapters longer.   
  
Mars Raven: Yeah this was an answer to your challenge. It was a great topic so I though 'hey this should be interesting to read' but since no one was doing it I figured I should.   
  
I'm having a blast writing this! Thanks you guys for reading. 


	4. This is the Golden Boy?

I'm really reluctant about hurting poor Harry. I feel sorry for the poor guy! This is my first fic ever so don't hate me for getting way attached to the characters. Also, expect the Slytherin's to be acting like jackasses for a while.   
  
This is the Golden Boy?  
  
The Slytherin's camped out that night in the Dursley's backyard. The students couldn't stop talking about it. Harry Potter did not lead a perfect life.   
  
"Who would have ever thought?"  
  
Draco didn't try to hide the amusement in his voice while everyone laughed with him. Pansy sighed dramatically.  
  
"Almost makes me feel sorry for him...nah!"  
  
Millicent gave her a high five.   
  
"The angel child finally got his glimpse of hell!"  
  
Draco crossed his arms over his chest and smirked clearly satisfied.  
  
"This will make the school year very amusing. I'm glad I came."   
  
It almost took Severus by surprise that the Slytherin's showed no compassion...almost. What could be amusing about seeing someone getting beat by his only family relations? Especially after having gone through so much not even a few weeks ago.  
  
He pushed all thoughts away and got back to his meal forcing his mind into a blank. About an hour later the chatter was still on full swing until he eventually got annoyed.  
  
"Bed. Now."  
  
"But-"  
  
Severus glowered at Millicent and she went to the girl's tent wordlessly. The rest followed. The next day they would begin their studies. Early in the morning it was Blaise's turn to follow Harry's every move.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry had been at the Dursley's for less than two weeks. Still he already had more bruises all over his arms and legs than Voldemort could have ever provided him in a lifetime. Most of them came from being pushed down the stairs and beat by his uncle Vernon. To make things worse, he had been having nightmares about Voldemort's return and the triwizard tournament since the day he left Hogwarts. He had nightmares about Cedric Diggory's death and seeing his eyes once so full of life now dim and listless. Harry was hiding behind a bush in the backyard at the moment, the only place he felt he could get away, his battered hands massaging his bruises, which seemed to finally feel relief in the cool darkness. He hadn't eaten for a day and a half and felt his stomach growl ferociously. Harry remembered the first day he arrived at the Dursley's that summer.  
  
They had reached the house and Vernon was acting seemingly decent for the first day after he picked him up. He had even allowed Harry to do some of his schoolwork. But as soon as Harry had let his guard down his uncle had called him over to talk to him.  
  
"I want you to write to your Godfather and tell him how you're doing."  
  
Harry was a bit surprised but happily wrote the letter telling Sirius the Muggles where treating him great and that he shouldn't expect to hear from him very often.  
  
'Big mistake.'  
  
That had been Vernon's tactic to get him cut off from his Godfather. After he had sent his letter Vernon called him over again and told him to do the same to the Hermione and then to the Weasley's. By this time Harry had gotten a bit suspicious and told Ron to keep in touch with him over the summer. Vernon was furious he had spoken in a low voice that had sent chills running down Harry's spine.  
  
"What did I tell you to write?"  
  
"I just wanted to-"  
  
"What. Did. I. Tell. You. To write?!?!"  
  
Vernon heaved repeatedly and got to his feet. He tore the Post Script from the letter and sent it off. Then he turned back to Harry and pulled him by the arm to Dudley's second bedroom. He showed Harry into the room and he saw that his window was nonexistent. It had been covered in cement. The room was pitch black, his bed had been stripped bare of anything but a thin blanket, and his school things were gone. A loud noise alerted him back into reality cutting his recollections short.  
  
'A shot.'   
  
"I know you're hiding boy."  
  
Harry froze and his breath caught in his chest. Harry saw Vernon approach the bush a riffle ready at his side. Vernon lowered the riffle slowly into the bush and Harry felt the cold metal touch his chin.   
  
"Out. Now!"  
  
Harry jumped out from behind the bush and kept his eyes on the ground. His eyes were hurting from the sudden change of shade to the hot afternoon sun.  
  
"Hiding huh? Trying to get away from your duties? Left Dudley to do the work for you huh?"  
  
'Dudley? I'm the one that does everything.'  
  
He played a scared look for all it was worth.   
  
'As long as he thinks I'm broken. I'm safe...'  
  
Vernon looked pleased and hurled him by the neck to the kitchen.   
  
"Petunia! Where's the wash water?"  
  
"Coming Vernon."  
  
Despite what her husband thought those 'games' that he played were in her mind wrong, for fear, she played along. Dudley, however, couldn't care less. Harry watched as she poured the boiling water into the washbasin. Then Harry understood.  
  
"Go on."  
  
Vernon pulled up a chair and sat with a nasty grin on his face. Harry dipped his hands into the scalding hot water and watched as his skin turned red and the pain shot through his fingertips and up his arms. He pulled his hands out of the water instantly but felt the heat of Vernon's stare on his back and dipped them back in wincing.  
  
'If they could only see the great Harry Potter now.'  
  
He was surprised by his own sarcasm and that only fueled him to finish the dishes faster.  
  
'His amazing sleeping quarters, his trademark clothing, his perfect life! Oh yeah, the perfect scoop for Rita Scooter.'  
  
The water was beginning to cool off and that allowed him to move his sore hands faster. By the time he was done his hands had gone numb. He stood before his uncle his eyes downcast.  
  
"You start school tomorrow."  
  
'School? I'm going to a Muggle school again?'  
  
He remembered all the times he had been picked on in those Muggle schools. How he never had any friends and was always the bullies' favorite target.   
  
"Did you hear me boy?!"  
  
Harry nodded quickly as his stomach growled loudly Vernon heard it and sneered.  
  
"If you tell anyone about your abnormality...about that school..."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Vernon gave him a look as if he expected Harry to fall on the floor and start twitching in pain.  
  
"You better not, if you know what's good for you...you won't say a thing."  
  
Vernon fixed Harry with a vicious glare and shoved a plate at into his hands. His dinner that night would be a piece of old hard bread with cheese and a glass of water. Harry reached for the bread and saw his hands where red and bloated. He was hungrier than anything and ignored the pain while he ate quickly just in case his uncle changed his mind.  
  
Blaise Zabini reported back to the corner of the yard where the Slytherin's had made their campsite. The rest all waited for a new bit of news about Harry.  
  
"He was hind behind a bush and his uncle came out with a weird wand thing and scared him out of hiding. He dragged him inside the house and he made him do the dishes."  
  
Blaise had a strange expression on her face as if she didn't want to say anymore. Severus picked up on it.  
  
"Is there something you aren't telling us?"  
  
"Yeah. Boiling water. He burnt his hands pretty badly. Then his uncle told him he'd start school the next day and gave him food to eat. It was a piece of old bread and hard cheese with water."  
  
She looked pleadingly at the Potions Master  
  
"Can't we help-?"  
  
"NO! I warned you not to get attached! You will not interfere in anyway. You will not have contact with the subject. No contact! Have I made myself clear Zabini?!"  
  
Blaise took a frightened step back. No one had ever heard Severus yell at a student from him own house.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape. Very clear."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Late in the night a shadow stirred from one of the tents. The figure made it's way out of the tent and moved slowly towards the backdoor of the house.  
  
"Alohomora."  
  
The back door opened with a soft click and the figured entered the house. It moved around in the darkness and stood before a door. It had five locks running down the side. Instead of bothering with a unlocking charm it apparated inside the room.   
  
"Lumos."  
  
It neared the foot of the bed then looked down on the boy sleeping on the bed. The shadow figure waved a long thin stick in the air and muttered a few words. The swelling in Harry's hands began to diminish slowly.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry woke up in a cold sweat and realized he was not alone.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Crydwyn: Illogical? How so? I just write it.   
  
JDY: You have no idea how much that little line hurt me! Poor baby!   
  
Hippy Flower=Voldie's kid: Thanks. They're actually laughing at the fact that he's well, you'll read in in the next chapter. Hope that explains it better.  
  
Moonlight: Thanx! Yeah I have a few interesting events in mind.  
  
Fin-Phoenix: Thanx!  
  
Nicky: I will...but not just yet.  
  
Lady FoxFire: You don't know the half of it! As I said: I have a few interesting events in mind.  
  
Elektra Joradees Gamblin: I'm right along with you!  
  
Envy Greeneyed: Thanks. I try.   
  
Lei Dumbledore: Wow! Me brilliant??? That's a first! j/k  
  
callas-and-ivy: Basically! That whole laughing out loud is just the kind of thing I would expect from them!  
  
Drafica: Ya! I get it! j/k! lol. thanks for your review. Believe me Draco will become my special project along with Snape.   
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm feeling a bit rushed but I love the challenge. I might begin to take a while. But I update pretty often.  
  
Liyah 


	5. With A Stranger's Help

Sorry I'm taking so long! I just have this essay on the Industrial Revolution to do at the same time. I'm kind of shifting between the two at the time so if this sounds weird blame it on the Industrial Revolution and the Public School System. I can't help but feel the story is kind of breaking down on me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
With a stranger's help  
  
Harry let out a strangled whisper.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The light went out instantly before Harry's eyes could even land on the intruder. Harry was back in the darkness of the room.  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
There was a tense silence. Harry kicked off his blanket, for fear of hurting his hands again, then stood up. Trembling he began to move towards what he made out as faint breathing. He reached out and felt the air out in front of him. About arms length of him, there as a small crack. Harry drew in a breath and tried to focus his eyes even harder. It took him a while to come to the conclusion that he was alone again. Harry took his thin blanket and climbed back into bed. He ran his hands through his hair.  
  
'Wait...my hands...'  
  
Harry stood up in bed and felt his hands. The pain had completely gone away.  
  
'Could that have been Madam Pomfrey? No, she probably would have taken me to Dumbledore then. Well it had to be a wizard. But who was it...who was that? Will they come back for me?'  
  
There was only one thing he could think of to say even though he knew he was alone.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harry fell back on his bed to his first dreamless night.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Severus woke up his students early in the morning. After a quick breakfast he sat them down so he could select the next person to observe Harry and the muggles.   
  
"Since Potter will be going to a muggle school you will be required to be additionally careful. You will follow him to all of his classes and back to the muggles' home. Any questions?"  
  
No one moved. Severus' eyes landed on Millicent.  
  
"Bulstrode you're next. Report back by sunset. And never lose track of him."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry looked up at the building in front of him. He was meant to be a sophomore in high school at 15. Because he was attending Hogwarts he hadn't gone to a muggle school in five years. So he had only attended a normal school up to the sixth grade. Now he was in high school and with no idea of what he was expected to know. He was resigned to, and sure, he wouldn't make any friends. Dudley would have made sure of that. He entered the school building and passed a group of girls on his way to the office. They all looked at him and started pointing and whispering. He looked down at his clothes and felt very self-conscious. His baggy pants, blue sweater and book bag were faded and scruffy. He lowered his head and entered the office dodging their stares. He got his schedule from the lady at the office and headed to his first class.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin are Social Studies?"  
  
When he got to the class he felt relieved. Hermione had badgered him and Ron to take up Muggle Studies, and this class was just like it.   
  
"Hey you, new kid? What school you from?"  
  
The boy next to him in the back row looked at him curiously.   
  
"Me? I'm from Hog-"  
  
He heard his uncle's voice at the back of his head.  
  
[You better not, if you know what's good for you...you won't say a thing.]  
  
"Hog-lock. Hoglock. It's an old school."  
  
"Must be an awful school."  
  
Harry tensed.  
  
"It's a very good school."  
  
"Okay, relax. I didn't mean anything by it. I just never heard of it."  
  
The boy didn't talk to him for the rest of the class. His next class was gym. He sat out because they were playing a sport he had become unfamiliar with ...baseball. He observed them and left his mind to wander to the night before. Harry held his hands up to the sunlight. Only a few scars were visible. The Dursley's hadn't even noticed that his hands were undamaged.   
  
"I'd give anything to be back at Hogwarts right now. I have to find a way to contact Dumbledore or Sirius even -God- even Snape would be a welcome relief about now! Damn, I really must be desperate...Snape?"  
  
A whistle blew and he picked up his bag to go to his next class, which was biology. He sat dumbfounded through the lesson on the human anatomy and left the room shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
'They'd /never/ teach that at Hogwarts.'  
  
In computers he learned how to move the mouse (it was like a wand) and how to make words appear on the screen (the teacher called it typing).   
  
"So you've never used a computer?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And you don't know what the Internet is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe you'll do better in art."  
  
The computer teacher looked at him as if he were slow (stupid) and walked away shaking her head sadly to make the transfer arrangements. Next he went to a class in which he was required to know a different language. The only thing he left the class with was the knowledge of saying his own name.   
  
"Me llamo Harry Potter." (A/N: Daniel takes Spanish in school :))  
  
Then he was at lunch. He looked at the food and packed as much as he could fit in his tray.  
  
'Where do I sit?'  
  
He looked around the cafeteria and saw a few of the girls he had seen before staring at him again. He blushed and moved to a table in the far corner to sit alone. He ate quickly and hungrily and didn't notice the girl standing in front of him until she cleared her throat. She had warm brown eyes and a friendly smile.  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment and nodded.  
  
"My name's Dawn."  
  
She put out her hand and Harry took it.   
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
They talked for the rest of the period. Later on they were dumping their trays when Harry tripped. It felt as if someone had put a foot out in front of him. But no one was there except him and Dawn. His milk had sprayed her legs and his beans somehow ended up in her hair. Everyone was laughing.  
  
"What did you do?!"  
  
He stood up and tried to clean her with his napkin.  
  
"I'm sorry I-"  
  
"Leave me alone you-you jerk!"  
  
"But it was an accident!"  
  
She ran crying out of the cafeteria. He could hear people murmuring around him.  
  
"Poor Dawn...she just wanted to be nice...that jerk...he didn't have to be so mean..."  
  
Harry left the cafeteria longing to get away from the students stares. He now completely gave up on making friends. No one would talk to him now. After that everyone was colder towards him. He got mean looks and someone tipped his books off his desk by 'accident'. He was almost glad to go back to the Dursley's until he realized what he had thought.  
  
*'The Dursley's.'*  
  
He couldn't help but think about what his uncle Vernon would do to him today. It seemed he really didn't have a happy day unless Harry was hurt in some way physically or mentally. Harry neared the door and pushed it open slowly. He couldn't see his uncle and before he did he was already coming down on him. Harry covered his face on impulse as Vernon's huge fist connected with his stomach knocking the wind out of him. He fell to his knees gasping for breath, hands flat on the floor and waited for his uncle's routine kick to his ribs. For some reason it didn't come. It all ended soon.  
  
'Too soon...'  
  
His aunt was making a subtle effort to protect him. This surprised Harry as much as it surprised Vernon.   
  
"Vernon. Please, the boy didn't do anything."  
  
"He didn't do anything indeed! There's work to be done around the house and he was out in the streets doing who-knows-what!!!"  
  
"Vernon! Listen to yourself! You sent him to school remem-"  
  
Vernon fixed his wife with a firm stare.  
  
"Have you turned into a freak-lover now? Have you?! Perhaps you'd like to send our son off that-that ruddy school with the little bastard!!!"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then shut the hell up, make yourself useful for once and make me dinner!!!"  
  
Petunia nodded quickly her barrette slipping off her blonde hair but she didn't notice and ran to the kitchen to make dinner. Vernon turned back to Harry his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Anyone asked about your hands?"  
  
'Crap.'  
  
"No."  
  
Vernon smirked.  
  
"Let me see them."  
  
Harry held out his hands to him and saw his uncle's purple face turn pale.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO????"  
  
He yanked Harry's hands towards him and examined them.  
  
"Bloody bastard!!!! You did mag-magic!!!"  
  
Harry tried to look alarmed for him and he half was. Who knows what Vernon would do if he though Harry was doing magic.   
  
"No! I swear I didn't! I cant do magic without my wand and I'm not old enough yet."  
  
Vernon turned as white as a sheet (if that was possible).  
  
"Then...that means...someone...was in my house..."  
  
He covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Garden. Lawn. Floor. Dishes. Bath. Bed. No dinner."  
  
Harry understood.   
  
'Pull the weeds out of the garden. Mow the lawn front and back. Mop the floors. Do the dinner dishes. Take a bath. Go to bed. There will be no dinner tonight.'  
  
He went about doing his chores and found out he made more mistakes than usual. The lawnmower somehow decided to go over his aunts garden so he had to pull the weeds /and/ plant new flowers. It also felt like the dishes just kept pouring back into the sink, even then clean ones. After he had done all of his chores as quickly as he could, he took a bath. He put on Dudley's gigantic hand-me-down pajamas and went to bed. He stayed up thinking for a bit.  
  
'So a wizard had been in his house. And a full-grown one too. A student couldn't possibly have done it. We can't do magic yet and I don't think I know any seventh years besides the Twins. I wonder if they'll come back tonight...'  
  
Harry had every intension of staying up but his exhaustion got the better of him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...then I tripped him in front of all the muggles in that school."  
  
At the moment Severus was glad he had placed that silence charm on the students or the uproar would have waken up the entire neighborhood. Malfoy grinned.  
  
"Brilliant Bulstrode! Simply brilliant. You could have gotten him a beating though. That would have been fun to watch!"  
  
Out of the whole group only Blaise and Millicent didn't laugh as loudly as the rest and who should notice but Pansy Parkinson.   
  
"What's the matter with you two?"  
  
Millicent shrugged and Blaise followed the example.  
  
"I dunno. It just doesn't seem as funny anymore."  
  
Pansy edge closer to her and grinned.  
  
"You're not feeling sorry for Potter. Are you?"  
  
Millicent put a menacing look on her grotesque face.  
  
"Of course not you dimwit."  
  
Pansy smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
Severus just snorted.  
  
'They truly are heartless. What kind of people are these kids? You'd think they'd feel at least a bit sorry for the poor boy...even if he is a Gryffindor.'  
  
Draco silenced the Slytherins.  
  
"What else did you do?"  
  
Feeling she shouldn't display any repentant behavior Millicent smirked.  
  
"Well let's see...it was stupid really. I pushed him into running over the flowers with a flower-cutting thing and he had to replant the whole lot. And I made him wash all the dishes twice. And slipped in the clean ones from the pantry too."  
  
The Slytherins chuckled wickedly, each of them thinking up ways to make Harry miserable. After only hearing a few of the Slytherins ideas Severus forbade them to interfere with Harry's day in any way and those who did would be severely punished.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later on when the Slytherins had had a good laugh at Harry's expense they retired. With the exception of Millicent and Blaise.  
  
"You think we should do something about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
Blaise lowered her voice.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"No we shouldn't."  
  
"Come on. That man is going to end up killing the poor guy."  
  
"What can we do? Remember what Professor Snape said. We can't get attached to the-"   
  
"Subject, I know. But he's a human being right?"  
  
They remained silent.  
  
"How are his hands doing?"  
  
"Yeah about that."  
  
Millicent glared at her.  
  
"You said he was burnt."  
  
"He was...wasn't he?"  
  
"No. His hands weren't burnt."  
  
"They weren't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's weird..."  
  
Blaise concentrated on figuring it out.   
  
"You think someone did it?"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes.  
  
"Healed him."  
  
"Who could have?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
"He hates him. He wouldn't heal him."  
  
"Right. Then who?"  
  
"Look I had a long day."  
  
Millicent entered the girl's tent and not soon after her snoring was heard as Blaise also entered the tent. Both had been unaware of the shadow listening in on their conversation.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fizzysoda: Thanx and will do!   
  
Lei Dumbledore: I'm going to get conceited soon...no not really. Thanx you're great!   
  
Elektra Joradees Gamblin: Yeah I want to but I don't want to offend Drafica by doing so. I think that what you saw with Zabini was the first hint of humanity from the Slytherin's side.  
  
Zeynel: Yeah basically right? But I think that Snape's purpose is to kind of teach them how a muggle born wizard manages living without magic and around a complete muggle neighborhood.   
  
Drafica: Um...no comment on that question. (Evil grin) You just wait and see...  
  
Crydwyn: Well sometimes things in the Wizarding world don't really make much sense now do they? Wizards do happen to have very...eccentric ideas, don't they? Glad to know you like it.  
  
Boycrazy: Thank girl! I'm really loving this. I've got tons of things to tell you! E-mail me.  
  
I feel like the story is breaking down. If you have any suggestions e-mail me at Sirena1115@netscape.com 


	6. Learning to Cry

Padfoot Rocks is helping me out with the fic. You guys can still contribute though. I'm always up for new ideas.  
  
Confused yet? Just ask. I bet all of you already figured out who the shadow is, right? I am so so sorry I haven't been updating! I've just got a ton of personal problems to deal with. I promise I'll try harder though.  
  
Okay know this is like mad short. I just wanted to give you guys SOMETHING for now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Learning to cry  
  
"Professor I'd like to go next."   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, a gentleman always states: ladies first."   
  
"Since when is Pansy a lady?"  
  
Draco turned to Pansy with a smug look on his face to find Pansy glaring at him but he ignored her.  
  
"And so what, I'm no gentleman."   
  
"Nevertheless."  
  
That closed the discussion. Draco turned his back on the potions master with a nasty look on his face.  
  
'I'll get my chance at you soon enough Potter!'  
  
The day hadn't started out fine, but by the end Harry felt like he'd somehow died in his sleep and gone to hell. Now he truly believed that Vernon got his kicks out of beating him. Grunnings had just lost a multimillion-profit contract. It seems that somehow, while Harry had been at school, all of his uncle's papers had ended up under Harry's bed along with the account papers for the takings. When Harry couldn't explain how they'd gotten there, Vernon took all more the pleasure in beating him. At one point he threw Harry across the room and his head hit the side table knocking him out. He had woken up hours later on the floor of his room. He held his head in his hands, and at the moment, he felt like dying. It had all been too much, not the beating, he was almost used to it by now. But the dreams he couldn't handle. Just the knowing that Voldemort was out there was making him sick. Knowing Voldemort had his blood in his veins made him want to die.  
  
'I brought him back.it doesn't matter what they say.I brought him back.it was my fault.'  
  
He felt his throat contract. Harry then did something he had never done before, he cried.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What did I tell you Parkinson?" "Professor I-" "I gave specific orders NOT to interfere! Or was that too many words for you to understand?"  
  
Severus stood over Pansy who was white as a ghost.  
  
"I do not care if you think it is humorous! I had warned you."  
  
Severus growled and Pansy screamed and ran into the girl's tent.  
  
"All of you! One more of these idiotic pranks and I....will be forced to remove house points."  
  
One look at the seriousness on his face, and they knew it was serious.  
  
'That won't stop me!'  
  
Malfoy already had a plan and the potions master wouldn't get in the way of him having his ultimate revenge on Harry Potter.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Early that morning Petunia shook Harry awake.  
  
"Get up! You'll be late!"  
  
Harry groaned and turned on his side trying to block out his aunt's shrill voice.  
  
"Get up! Before Vernon comes!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes and jumped up. He got dressed and rushed out the door straight to school since Petunia had excused him of his morning chores, he was sure he'd pay for them later.  
  
'I could have sworn I set the alarm.'  
  
He had to run all the way there and he skidded down the hallway out of breath praying the bell hadn't rung. He stopped in front of the door and took a few deep breaths before going inside. He could feel everyone staring at him as he made his way to the back of the room hoping the teacher wouldn't say anything. He was about to sit down when his chair slipped out from under him. He fell back and everyone laughed but he didn't care. The teacher gave him a look very similar to the ones Snape usually gave him but it disappeared quickly as he sat back down on his chair. Harry just wanted to get the day over with.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it's taken me so long and for making this so damn short.  
  
Reviews  
  
Kimbra: Wow thanx! It's about time I updated! That's basically the whole point of this thing. Acceptance.  
  
Zaksgirllol: See that I can't explain. I guess that they put the same kind of spells on the area than those around Hogwarts. You know, like if you get too close to the place you suddenly "Remember" that you have something VERY important to do and go in another direction.yeah I think that's it!  
  
Lady Lightning: Thanx for your enthusiasm!!! Lol!  
  
Mrs. Prongs: He he! I know, weird huh? I'm going to check yours out too soon! I dunno about the break in the lines thing. Oh well, I'll try it! Thanx for the suggestion!  
  
Tidmag: Well you know I do believe that "the only way to get rid of temptation is to give into it". (Evil grin)  
  
Lady Foxfire: Sorry but.huge man who turns purple all the time? Vernon just screams child abuse! Okay that was a bit cynical of me.don't worry, Harry will pull through. He always does!  
  
Frizzysoda: Very Gracious!  
  
Lei Dumbledore: I think I'm getting the hang of this writing thing.slowly.but I'm getting it. I'm not giving it away. But it's obvious aint it?  
  
Elektra Joradees Gamblin: I know. Creepy, but it could happen.at least in my world.  
  
Lyn: I'll try not too. I really don't want to disappoint anyone. I never really thought I'd get reviews actually.  
  
Silver Wolf: Thanks and will do. By the by: I love wolves! Okay that was dumb.  
  
Mikee: Creative? Me? Wow I'm going to get a big head out of all these great reviews! Thanks for your contribution! I'll do!  
  
Angels Prayer: Thank you very much! It's summer school actually. You know he wasn't going to a muggle school cos he was at Hogwarts and not being there just about qualifies for him to fail.  
  
Hippy Flower=Voldie's Kid: Oh yeah! Draco will be a huge bastard.at first! He he!  
  
Diana Lucille Snape: Wow! You've got some great ideas! Thanks a lot! Will do! I know teenagers are cruel but not evil.(I just remember my friends).well too evil anyways.  
  
Ashes: Gracious! I'll update as often as I can.  
  
Krilin: You loser! I'll get you back! Thanks. See you in school.  
  
Phoenix Tears Type 6: Thank you so much for the inspiration. I hope I'm living up to you expectations.  
  
Wow so many reviews! 


	7. The Rescue

Just in case anyone wondered: I've done my research. Harry has never actually cried. Despite what Rita Scooter said!  
  
I messed up! At the beginning I said Harry was 15 but he's actually 14 at the moment. I fixed that. I'm proofreading the whole thing.  
  
I've been reading a book called "A child named it" I'm putting an idea from the book into the fic. It's an amazing book! Just amazing and sad.  
  
The Rescue  
  
Harry entered the house and found it empty. Not thinking about it he went up the stairs and put his bag on his empty bed and headed downstairs to do his chores before anyone arrived. When he was halfway done Dudley came back from school.  
  
"Where's my mum?"  
  
Harry ignored him not looking up from the dishes and received a shove. He looked up at Dudley's pig face with unblinking eyes.   
  
"Where is she?!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Dudley grumbled and left the kitchen. Harry heard the TV turn on and he went back to the dishes on routine. Petunia came into the kitchen and nodded at Harry. Things had been strangely calm since Vernon was off on a business trip. But Harry knew better than to let his guard down. Any day now Vernon would come back. That night he was allowed to sit at the table, much to Dudley's displeasure.  
  
"You just wait, I'll tell father and he'll set you straight."  
  
All through dinner Dudley kept whispering threats to Harry but all were ignored. Dudley then decided to take a different angle.  
  
"It'll be your birthday soon. Don't expect anything from us though. And whatever those freak friends of yours send you dad'll destroy it."  
  
This tactic didn't work either. Dudley was getting very wound up.  
  
"I bet father will be here by then!"  
  
Harry dropped his spoon.   
  
'Shit.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time passed by and things stayed the same. Harry would burry himself in his work during school and as a result became a top student. He would, however, dread returning to the Dursley's house even if Vernon was away for now. Dreading the time of returning back to the Dursley's only made the time slip by all the more quickly. Harry hardly had time to register anything that had happened that day. He seemed to, however, have dark clouds following him around. The final bell rang and students rushed out of the doors. Slowly Harry got up and began to walk to the door but was stopped by the teacher, a woman in her late thirties with red hair and warm brown eyes. Harry couldn't help but notice that her manner was just like Mrs. Weasley's.  
  
"Harry, dear, is something wrong at home?"  
  
Harry started a bit and his eyes gained a bit of focus.   
  
"No. Everything is fine."  
  
"Are you sure? It's just that, I've noticed you haven't got any friends...that you've become very skittish; and seem to be anxious around people."  
  
The lady took his hand and he flinched. She gave him a look that told him he'd proved her point. She turned his wrist and pointed out several bruises.   
  
"You've got scars all over your arms and you look like you haven't slept in days."  
  
Harry knew he looked bad but he didn't care anymore. He was sure he was going to die soon anyways either by all the things he had to go through or in Voldemort's hands. The only thing that hurt him was the fact that Dumbledore, who presumably knew everything, hadn't even tried to check on him.  
  
"I'm worried about you dear."  
  
The woman showed true concern. For a moment Harry felt like he could have told her everything from the Dursley's to Voldemort but he bit his tongue and forced a smile. Something that now felt alien to him.   
  
"Everything is great. I'm just a bit worried about the Science Fair. I'm working very hard on my project. Well I've got to go. Bye!"  
  
Harry left the room before the woman had a chance to speak.  
  
"Science Fair? There is no Science Fair...I run it."  
  
Her suspicions confirmed the woman went to the office and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Get me the police department...yes I'll hold..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Dudley had predicted Vernon arrived that very day.   
  
'What a wonderful present Uncle Vernon. Your presence just brightens my day.'  
  
Harry tried to avoid Vernon's look at all costs while at the dinner table. When he did meet his uncle's stare he felt a mixture of both relief and fear.  
  
'He's going to kill me...'  
  
Vernon sneered viciously proving his suspicions right.  
  
"Why don't you go to the garage Potter?"  
  
Harry didn't move. He couldn't move. Vernon's tone was tense.   
  
"I said-"  
  
Harry got up from his seat and walked slowly out of the house to the garage. He walked down the pair of old cement steps not even bothering to turn on the lights. Harry sat on the bottom step and held his head in his hands. His lack of sleep was gaining on him a little more each day. Just the effort of staying awake was wearing him down. He looked straight ahead then out at the little window that viewed the front yard. A storm was developing outside. The dark clouds got nearer by the second. Harry began to wish that they could, somehow, swallow him up and that he could evaporate among them. On impulse Harry put his palms together and said his very first prayer.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We will depart tonight."  
  
Severus stood before the Slytherin's with an indifferent look on his face.  
  
"The assignment now is to write two rolls of parchment on what you learned about muggles."  
  
"I learned they're all bastards."  
  
"What was that Ms. Zabini?"  
  
"Nothing Professor."  
  
'I agree…muggles are bastards.'  
  
Severus fixed her with a side-glance of his cold black eyes.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Severus turned around to head back to his tent.  
  
"Professor shouldn't we make one last observation? After all, it is Potter's birthday. We can observe how they would celebrate that."  
  
Malfoy really didn't think there'd be a celebration. He just wanted to see Harry get bashed one more time. Even though Severus knew this he still agreed.   
  
'Maybe Malfoy's onto something…'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Slytherin's looked into the house but couldn't see Harry anywhere. The large man, Harry's uncle, stood up from his chair. He kissed his wife on the cheek and ruffled his son's hair then out a side door that led to the garage. Severus narrowed his eyes and rounded the house to the front yard. It began to rain. The students were complaining about not wanting to get wet but Severus didn't listen. Something was seriously wrong.  
  
"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!!!!"  
  
There was the unmistakable sound of bones cracking. Severus felt his blood turn to ice. The Slytherin's froze; nobody knew what to think. Pansy snapped out of her shock.  
  
"Somebody do something! Oh God, oh God…"  
  
Pansy was jumping up and down waving her hands around frantically.   
  
"Professor! He's going to kill Potter! He's going to kill him!"  
  
Zabini covered her mouth trying to hold in a cry of horror as if she knew /exactly/ what was happening behind the door. Severus moved away from the garage door and stepped back.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry felt his uncle's massive hands clasp around his neck tightly. He gasped for air but none reached his lungs. His hands moved wildly about as he tried to pry the huge man off him. He looked at his uncle's face and could still make out his features. Vernon's face was contorted in anger and his eyes looked about ready to bulge out of his sockets.  
  
"What? Superior beings like you need air?"  
  
Vernon laughed wildly. Harry stopped struggling; the loss of oxygen was making his mind foggy. He felt his whole body begin to go limb. There was an enormous blast. Parts of the wooden garage door flew all over the place. The source of the blast was a man.  
  
"WHAT THE-"  
  
Vernon let go of Harry's limp body and stared at the man. The man was tall and wore a black robe. Moreover, he held a wand. Harry felt the air rush back into his lungs and had just enough time to look up at his savior whose face was momentarily lit by a flash of lightning. He had just enough time to register the sound of a police siren before passing out.  
  
'Snape...'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. The Reluctant Knight in Black Robes

I stayed up until 1:54 am working on the last chapter on the 20th. Lets see how long it'll take me to have this one up.... I think I'll have it up by next year. *Grins*  
  
Well, so many of you wanted to kill Vernon. I just don't know...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any one else in this fic. (Damn...)  
  
The Reluctant Knight in Black Robes  
  
"WHAT THE-"  
  
Vernon let go of Harry's limp body and stared at the man. He could see the fury in the black eyes. Vernon's eyes moved from the man to the police car that was quickly coming closer and back again to the man's wand. The man turned around.  
  
"Inside my tent there's a portkey in the shape of a beer bottle. Take it and get out of here."  
  
Vernon thought this man was mad in more than one way. He was talking to himself! The mad man crossed the entire length of the garage in two strides and pulled Vernon up by the collar in a flash.  
  
"I am Severus Snape Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And /you/, Dursley, are a worthless piece of crap."  
  
Severus raised his wand.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The only thing the police saw was Vernon falling to the ground. He lay there sprawled on the ground. A young rookie came up to Vernon and took his pulse. He looked up to his elder partner and shook his head.  
  
"I'm no paramedic...but I think he's dead." (A/n: Ya happy?)  
  
At the door stood Petunia and Dudley both in shock. Suddenly Dudley burst into a cross between a fit of sobs and a tantrum on the floor.  
  
"Daddy's dead Mum!!! He's dead!!!"  
  
Petunia got to her knees and helped her son up.  
  
"I know...I know."  
  
"Well, what do we /do/?!?!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was knocking at the door. Severus looked up from Harry's frail frame and to the door. He hadn't wanted to leave Harry in a muggle hospital and did everything in his power to get him into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  
  
"It's me, Severus."  
  
Severus crossed the room small room and opened the door. In stepped Albus Dumbledore with a now usual tired expression on his face. He seemed to have aged twenty years in the past few weeks of Harry's retrieval. Dumbledore neared the bed where Harry lay comatose. Scary looking machines surrounded him. One showed his heartbeat and another his brain activity. They had decided to use muggle machines on him since those where more effective at the moment.  
  
"No change?"  
  
Severus shook his head and Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"The ministry would like to see you in a week. It's about the boy's Uncle. Apparently you are responsible for his family now."  
  
Severus nodded. Dumbledore sighed again.  
  
"The Slytherins as well as his friends have been trying to come visit him. I have reason to believe some of them are genuinely worried."  
  
"Worried? Professor, those kids have no feelings. I've seen proof of that. You should have seen the way Malfoy laughed when that.../man/...hit Potter."  
  
The tone of Severus voice let Dumbledore know that he didn't consider Vernon Dursley anymore human that Blast-Ended Skrewts.  
  
"Malfoy…Malfoy was the main reason I accepted this suggestion of yours."  
  
The Potions Master narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Severus, to you at first, this may have been an amusing fixture. But I had bigger ideals than you did. I knew what Harry was going to go through. I wanted /you/ to intercede. I wanted you and the Slytherins to learn to accept him. These are difficult times and you have already proved your loyalty to me. These children, however, will make a difference in the final battle. Harry will need all of us by him, his friends and even his enemies. In the end he will have to fight Voldemort by himself. That is something we cannot help him with. That is something he will have to do on his own."  
  
Severus stared at the Headmaster with utter shock and disbelief.  
  
"On his own?! He's barely fifteen! He couldn't possibly handle /him/!"  
  
Severus threw his hands above his head. There was another knock at the door. Severus answered. He stared with shock into the black eyes of the visitor.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/n: Notice how this goes in sections? That just keeps me up on the story...stop talking Adri! Keep typing!)  
  
"Yes /ME/!"  
  
Sirius Black pushed past Severus and crossed over to Harry after nodding to Dumbledore. Severus pulled out his wand and aimed it at Black's back. Dumbledore held his arm tentatively.  
  
"It's alright Severus."  
  
"Alright?! Not all right! That man is a murderer!"  
  
"I've explained this to you. You had an agreement."  
  
"Fuck the agreement! Where was /he/ when Harry needed him?!"  
  
Severus realized that was the first time he had ever called the boy Harry. Sirius was too wound up to notice but Dumbledore did.  
  
"I wanted to help!"  
  
"If you wanted you would have!"  
  
"How is it any of your business?! Why are you here?! You want nothing to do with the Potter's remember?!"  
  
Severus froze. He lowered his voice for Harry's sake.  
  
"Stop dwelling on the past, Black."  
  
"I was about to say the same."  
  
Sirius met Severus' black eyes with his own.   
  
"Fine."  
  
Dumbledore watched the two men and wondered if they knew how much they resembled 5 year olds at the moment. Sirius took Harry's hand and spoke barely above a whisper.  
  
"Thank you…for saving him."  
  
Under any other circumstances Severus would have laughed and probably shoved it in his face. But somewhere along the way Dumbledore's crackpot plan of acceptance had worked.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Dumbledore smiled brightly and clapped his hands together.  
  
"Look at that! All it took was you two settling to wake up the dead."  
  
Surely enough Harry opened his eyes. His bright green eyes where dull but still very captivating. He looked at Severus and at Dumbledore then up at Sirius. He squeezed his Godfather's hand.   
  
"You came back."  
  
Harry's voice sounded alien even to himself.  
  
"Of course I did. I always will come back."  
  
Harry blacked out again.   
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I came as soon as I could. How is he?"  
  
Hermione Granger's voice was close to cracking and she looked about ready to break down.  
  
"He's woken up."  
  
Ron Weasley reassured her with a smile. Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes and embraced Ron with all her might for support. He was caught off guard but hugged her and suddenly felt better than he had in the past week since he'd found out about Harry's whereabouts.   
  
"Thank goodness!"  
  
"Don't worry. He'll be okay. He's the 'Boy Who Lived' after all."  
  
Hermione shook her head warily but a smile tugged at her lips.  
  
"I know. He will be. He just has to be."  
  
Hermione's parents were deep in conversation with the Weasley's. Fred and George didn't seem to have any jokes up their sleeves for the while and Ginny just stared at the wall listlessly. Percy, Bill and Charlie were deep in conversation with the Granger's as well. Hermione turned to Ron.  
  
"Do you know what happened?"  
  
Ron nodded and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"Dad told me everything. Snape had some 'expedition' planed for the Slytherins. They have been 'studying' Harry for about a month."  
  
"/Studying?!/ What do you mean-"  
  
Ron help up his hand.  
  
"Let me finish. Okay, well they'd been studying him for a month and his uncle treated Harry very badly. He…he beat him a lot. And two weeks ago Snape finally decided to do something and got Harry out of there. But not before Harry's uncle tried to actually kill him."  
  
"I knew it! That foul-that evil! That disgusting scum of man!"  
  
Ron looked around nervously.  
  
"Hermione we're in a hospital. Calm down."  
  
Taking deep breaths Hermione calmed down. Ron looked to his hands then to his family talking with the Grangers. Hermione searched for Ron's eyes.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?"  
  
Ron didn't meet her eyes. He stared at his hands, at the soles of his shoes, anywhere but to Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Ron. I'll find out anyways. Tell me. I want to hear this from you."  
  
"Snape killed Dursley."  
  
Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
"God...."  
  
"I know. And the strangest thing is...he did it for Harry."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Isn't Snape going to be in trouble with the ministry though?"  
  
"Yes, Bill of course he will be. But you have to remember not all of the ministry members are muggle-fans--"  
  
"Like you?"  
  
Arthur Weasley looked to his other son Charlie.  
  
"Yes, like me. And with Cornelius Fudge and Dumbledore on bad terms...well, I still think Snape has a good chance of getting off."  
  
"Getting off?! Dad you've got to be kidding me?"  
  
"Percy, Snape saved Harry's life. You need see past what Fudge wants everyone to think. Despite what he's told you. Vol-Vol…You-Know-Who is back."  
  
"Its doesn't make any sense-"  
  
"Well things don't always make sense now do they?"  
  
Hermione was out of her shock and walked to the older crowd with Ron at her side. Ron looked as set as Hermione. He put a hand on her shoulder and met his older brother's eyes as well as everyone else's.  
  
"We've learned that in just five years of knowing Harry. I would think that you, as adults, would know that too. Hagrid told Harry that what would come, would come ... and we'd have to meet it when it did. And that's what we'll do."  
  
The Mediwizard came into the room followed by Sirius, Severus and Dumbledore. Dumbledore went over to Ron and smiled at him.  
  
"Very well said Mr. Weasley."  
  
He turned to the rest of them.  
  
"Our young Mr. Potter's sleeping for the while. After he wakes up he would want to see you all."  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She felt Ron's hand take hers and gave it a warm squeeze.  
  
"Thank God."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Merry X-mas!!! I wish you all the best. Thanks for sticking by.  
  
Carpe Diem! If you ever listen to anything listen to that.  
  
I wanted to post this on x-mas eve but my adorable little brother ran over the computer cord and everything went bye-bye. I got it back. Hope you liked this one.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed the previous chapter. My thank you notes got lost along the way.  
  
Lei Dumbledore: *Backing away* okay, okay! No food or water until the next chapter. Got it!  
  
leggy-stinks: Thank you for your compliments. Now for Snape...should he be a softie?   
  
Diana Lucille Snape: Wow! You think I can get away with that this x-mas??? I could print the fic out and wrap it or something. He he he! Hey I'm broke what do you want from me?  
  
Angels Prayer: *giggle fit* I guess Ally was right. I am evil! I hope you liked this one then.  
  
Lyn: I know! It's just that I've lost it for a while. I had to the deal with stuff before I had time to deal with the fic.  
  
Lady Lightning: And about time to! That idiot just stood there...wait, I made him stand there...that idiot author just made him stand there!  
  
Jaded Green: ASAP!   
  
Radcliffe-Lover: Dies? Dies???? That's an interesting concept... (Love, love, love Dan!) Which is also the reason I'm reluctant to hurt Harry. I think Harry, picture Daniel. Grrr…kinda messed up.  
  
Prd2bAmerican18: I will when I've got the chance.  
  
Kimbra: Damn, I know. Draco had Snape breathing down his back. Cool, I've hooked someone! Now be patient...I'm not very dependable on these kind of things.   
  
Cricket: Well yah, they're slow. I'll try much harder. Especially since I'm finally on a holiday.   
  
Phire Phoenix: Sorry. I'll do it again though. Keeps the story interesting.  
  
bluebird161221: Difficult? Nah! I write my best on impulse. If I feel particularly keen then I write a lot. I think I'm getting better at this.  
  
cheer: Vernon dead coming right up!!!  
  
Naomi SilverWolf: Will do! It's Xmas after all!  
  
Kandra: Well people seem to be Pro: kill Vernon. So I'll try that. I'll also have a chapter where he doesn't die so if people want him alive I can do that too.  
  
fizzysoda: Sure!!!  
  
Prd2bAmerican18: Will do!  
  
mell: Wow...okay here. 


	9. Changing Hearts

The long awaited Change of Heart chapter. (/Long Awaited/ are the key words here)  
  
Yes, yes, you may all kill me. I'll even lend you the weapons. I've been focusing more on school than anything so I've had little time on the comp other than to read my e-mail.  
  
Thanks to Padfoot Rocks for tweaking this chapter.  
  
Any of you want to tell me who I should pair Harry with? Hermione is taken, by the by.  
  
And by the by: Since J.K. doesn't say much about Blaise Zabini. I'm making her a girl (most likely a guy: the name's actually: Blaise Zabini. And Blaise is a guy so I switched it to make it a girl) and I've kind of given her a soft heart...well for a Slytherin anyways. She's a fluke.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Changing Hearts  
  
"Would someone tell me why we're all here?"  
  
Draco was very exasperated at the moment and the rest of the Slytherins mirrored his feelings. Why had Blaise Zabini asked them all over to her house?  
  
"Come on Zabi what's up?"  
  
Pansy sat cross-legged in an armchair, and looked up momentarily, more interested in her cuticles than anything Blaise probably had to say. Blaise paced the floor a bit and fidgeted with the various rings on her fingers.   
  
"Okay. Didn't you guys wonder what happened to Potter after we left?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Pansy blew at her nails but waited for Blaise to speak. She was mildly interested on what the Boy-Who- Lived's fate had been. Apparently so was everyone else since they remained silent. (Crabbe and Goyle looked around the house hardly aware that a conversation was taking place, which was nothing new!)  
  
"Well /I/ did. My father's friends with an officer at St. Mungo's Hospital who's friends with a receptionist. And she's friends with a nurse-"  
  
"I don't care about your father's friend's friend! Get around to what you know already. I have better things to do!"  
  
Blaise stared at Draco for a while. He had very near yelled at her. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Fine! Don't hex me or anything. Well it turns out that he's been in a coma for two weeks. And he just woke up today. Professor Dumbledore found out that I had asked my father's friend who's friends with a receptionist-"  
  
This time Blaise cut herself off looking at Draco out of the corner of her eye and wondered if he might actually hex her.  
  
"Well anyway. He says, Dumbledore I mean, that we can go visit him if we want to know how he's doing and all."  
  
Blaise looked around at the group of people staring at her blankly.  
  
"So?"  
  
Draco was expecting more for his time.  
  
"So? Don't you want to go?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Blaise ignored Draco and looked at the rest of them. Which really didn't leave many people. Crabbe and Goyle kept staring off into space and Millicent and Pansy were the only other people that were left in doubt.  
  
"How about you guys?"  
  
Millicent nodded and Pansy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine. I've got nothing better to do."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the hospital Harry was looking a little better. He had regained some color but he still had plenty of bruises. The potions he had been given kept him a little foggy for a while. When Hermione and Ron came in and told him about what happened after he passed out. They told of Vernon's death. He hadn't exactly cried his eyes out. But he wasn't pleased. (A/n: Unlike you guys!)  
  
"Great to have you back mate."  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"What do you think happened to my aunt and cousin?"  
  
"You should ask Dumbledore. We'll know when he gets back from the Ministry of Magic with Snape."  
  
Hermione said looking a lot more relaxed now that she knew Harry was okay.  
  
"D'you think Snape'll be sent to Azcaban?"  
  
Ron might have hated the potions master but he wouldn't wish anyone a stay in Azcaban. He could tell Harry was having the same mix of feelings.  
  
"Well...I just hope the Ministry makes the right decision."  
  
Harry and Ron both agreed with Hermione.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Mel this is all you!)  
  
"YOU KNEW?! AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!?!"  
  
Sirius looked positively murderous. Dumbledore was almost smiling. Sirius couldn't find any humor in the matter. Dumbledore then went into explaining to Sirius what he had explained to Severus. After and hour of interruptions and fits and more explanations Sirius' anger subsided.  
  
"I understand that. I do. But why wouldn't you let me know? I'm his godfather. I want to be there when he needs me."  
  
"Harry is 15 years old now. Sometimes he'll need to figure things out on his own. He won't always need you."  
  
"But he /did/ need me!"  
  
"I promise there will be plenty of times when he'll need your help."  
  
Dumbledore raised a hand at whatever Sirius was about to say. Dumbledore had a way of being so calm was exhausting to him. No wonder he was headmaster. Defeated, Sirius slumped out of the door, hoping to find more news of Harry from Poppy.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry felt a nudge at his side. He tried to ignore it. He received a harder nudge and he slapped the hand away as a result he received a good shove. Harry opened his eyes and saw the least likely trio before him.   
  
"Um...hello."  
  
Pansy Parkinson took a seat in the chair that had been previously occupied by Ron and Millicent took the one beside it, where Hermione had once sat. Blaise took the initiative.  
  
"Hey Potter! We just came by to see how you were."  
  
"Um, why?"  
  
Harry gave them a distrustful look. Blaise looked behind her at Millicent and Pansy and hissed for them to join her.  
  
"Guys! Get over here!"  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes and stood over on the other side. Millicent stood at Harry's feet, which made him very nervous. He knew just how easily she could pick him up and throw him all the way across the room.  
  
"We came to see how you were feeling."  
  
Blaise was so cheerful she was beginning to give Harry a headache.   
  
"Again...why?"  
  
"Well helloooo Mr. Charmin!"  
  
Millicent put on a really sarcastic smirk, which didn't help her, seem any more pleasant. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look Potter, to cut to the chase. Snape had an idea for a project. We decided to study you. We followed you around under and invisibility and soundproof spell. We put some repel spells in a corner of your back yard and camped out. We saw you get beat by that muggle and we admit to having caused some bad stuff to happen to you and all."  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
Harry frowned a bit. But he had a feeling he knew the answer.  
  
"You know all that bad stuff that kept happening to you? Yeah well we caused it. Pansy, Zabi and I and of course Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were there."  
  
Harry knew better than to speak now so he let her continue.   
  
"But that muggle got out of line so it killed all the fun we were having watching you get beat and all."  
  
The look on Harry's face told Pansy it was better that she stopped Millicent from going on.  
  
"Look the thing is: we felt sorry for you and that's that. Now we came to check on you to see how you were and that's it. No big secrecy no complex plan. Simple."  
  
Harry processed the whole thing.  
  
"You were all there?"  
  
Pansy nodded.  
  
"And you saw everything?"  
  
Millicent nodded.  
  
"And you didn't do anything?"  
  
Blaise shook her head.  
  
"What could we have done? Snape forbid us to get involved."  
  
Harry's bright green eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"That didn't keep you from tripping me and messing me up, now did it?"  
  
The Slytherin girls lowered their heads. Harry sighed knowing they were sincere in their visit.  
  
"Well, I'm okay so it doesn't matter anymore I guess."  
  
The girls made their way to the door. Blaise turned and smiled.  
  
"You know what? You're not as despicable as Malfoy says."  
  
The girl's left and Harry shook his head wryly.   
  
"That's good to know."  
  
He laughed for the first time in a long while and Harry again shook his head knowing things couldn't get any weirder.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco looked down at Harry Potter's sleeping from with an illegible look in his face.  
  
'I shouldn't have come here. This is stupid.'  
  
Draco made his way to the door but he heard the bed creak and turned around to see a stunned Harry staring at him wide-eyed.  
  
"MALFOY? What are you doing here?!"  
  
Draco staggered back but he regained his ignorant attitude.  
  
"Just stopped by to see the Famous Potter at his best."  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"Didn't you see enough of that at Privet Drive?"  
  
"Can never see enough of you getting beat."  
  
Harry frowned and Malfoy knew he was getting under his skin. Draco turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Like you'd ever understand Malfoy. Your only family never treated you like scum."  
  
"My father does."  
  
Draco breathed out the words before his brain had time to register them. Harry stared at him with wide-eyes. Draco smirked.  
  
"Surprised Potter? Well, everyone used to think your life was perfect. Dear Potter, loved by all. No one expected you to have such an appalling family life."  
  
Draco kept on talking for some reason.  
  
"Assumptions get you every time, don't they? True, I have a good life money-wise. I probably will be the richest man in the wizarding world someday. I may care about the money, but only because that's the way I've always lived. I don't know anything else. All I know is that I'm meant to do anything my father chooses me to do. Be anything my father chooses me to be and feel anything my father chooses me to feel."  
  
Harry stared at his nemesis and realized that having Lucius Malfoy as a father was not the easiest thing. Lucius was a very domineering person and had been involved with Voldemort. Harry had always thought that Draco might want to be a Death Eater but at the moment he was seeing something very different.  
  
"You don't have to let him beat you down like that you know. You should be able to decide something in your life."  
  
Draco looked at Harry as if he just realized he was in the room.  
  
"And what am I supposed to do? Tell him I don't want to do all that crap he wants me to do and get disowned? I don't think so."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He was giving advice to Draco Malfoy. This would be a story to tell his grandchildren. Then a thought hit him like a thousand bricks over the head.  
  
"Does your father beat you?"  
  
Draco turned bright red.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And your mum doesn't do anything about it?"  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"If she does it's only going to make it worse. When I'm not home he takes everything out on her."  
  
Harry had a mental picture of Lucius standing over his wife ready to strike but he shook his head clear of it.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
That was the only think he could think of saying. Draco shrugged it all off and stood up. He had a cold hard look on his face. He pointed at Harry warningly.  
  
"You tell anyone this and I'll hex you into next year."  
  
"I wouldn't."  
  
Harry watched him near the door and pull it open.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!"  
  
Draco turned to face him with a doubtful look.  
  
"If you need to talk…I'm around."  
  
Draco gave him a blank look and a curt nod.  
  
"Well, get better soon Potter. You need to be in top shape for Quidditch and I don't want to beat you just because you're sick."  
  
"Who says you'll beat me?"  
  
Harry smiled and Draco smiled back. Not a smirk or leer. An actual honest to God smile.  
  
"See ya Potter."  
  
"See ya Malfoy."  
  
Draco walked out of the room.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I've been very, very, very, very busy. Did I mention I've been *very* busy. Pero mejor tarde que nunca (Better late than never).  
  
Let me just point something out. You guys think the SLYTHERINS are heartless???? Listen to yourselves!!!   
  
Thank you all who wished me a merry X-mas. Yeah, it was like a million years ago.  
  
Lady Lightning: I don't know...Snape in trouble? I don't know.  
  
Crisis Haylo: Wow this is the first fic you've read? I'm flattered. Really? Because of me you wanna write fanfic? *Blush* Come on, I bet you'll be a million times better!   
  
Leggy-stinks: Yeah, but not /too/ soft. The man has pride and I respect that. I'm huge on the pride thing.  
  
Angels Prayer: So I'm guessing Vernon stays dead then? And people say /I'm/ evil?! Wow, you're the worst. Lol  
  
Fizzysoda: Interesting choice of words.  
  
Gryffindorgurl987: Will do!  
  
Lei Dumbledore: I can eat? Yai! Let me go do that now! The chapter can wait...  
  
Phire Phoenix: Yep, not too much not too little...I think it's just right.  
  
Sailor Grape: Ooh yes that will be hard. I don't want Malfoy to lose his very acid sense of humor though. I like him like that.  
  
Chibi-Tenshi: Yeah...I'm trying not to get the ministry of magic involved too much. That'd be /so/ boring! Gotcha, Vernon stays dead! I dunno...Harry is hard to pair. I want the perfect person. It won't be slash though. I /cannot/ write slash. Nothing against it. Just can't do it. Okay?  
  
Diana Lucille Snape: Human Draco...conceived! Slytherin appearances...conceived! Any more wishes? I'll do the father-son thing in a while along with the ministry of magic deal.  
  
Padfoot rocks: Dudley? I really don't care about Dudley. I know what you think about Vernon...very colorful!  
  
Kimbra: I'm working on Draco now. Don't worry he will change his mind. But he won't lose his sarcastic edge. Everyone's happy Vernon's dead! I dunno what to do with Dudley and Petunia.  
  
kandra: Snape will be OK. I've gotten attached to the guy.  
  
mell: Um...Okay...Dumbledore is a very undefined character. He's very mysterious. Merlin knows how his mind works! Thanx for the whole comment on Sirius. I read it and started thinking of Sirius' reaction. That part was all you.  
  
Kami Potter: I know! Who would have ever thought of it?! Oh wait, /I did!/ *chuckle*  
  
Relle: I know what you mean. But I don't wear fakes anymore. I have my own beautiful long nails now.  
  
Lynlyn: It's a nickname for this guy who looks just like him! He is so adorable! Well, Severus is not really bloodthirsty...he's just very...vengeful. Oh yeah! I remember you!  
  
Snowflake: Thanks for your correction I guess. A little constructive criticism is very considerate.  
  
Lady Russell Holmes: Oh, yes! Absolutely! I just have to get through a world of work first.  
  
Human bludger: Dude! I know! I'll try.  
  
Speciall: Okay, can do. I'm surprised if anyone notices I've updated. 


	10. Don't I get a say in this!

First of all: Thank you for the amazing reviews! I'm glad to know you guys like it. I want to know what's going to happen next in my fic too. I don't think even I know. What kind of a writer am I?  
  
I had too much work and I decided to procrastinate soooo this is what came out. It's not one of my better chapters but I hope it'll keep you from murdering me. *nervous laugh*  
  
If you guys want me to e-mail you with updates just let me know, ok?  
  
Lanfear: Thanks, and you came in at a good time. I absolutely have Ron and Hermione's reactions in mind. Don't you worry about that!  
  
Leggy-stinks: Yes, gotta give the people what they want. Wanna round up the readers and throw them down a volcano? Wait, that means I won't have any readers. Aww! You think I did okay? I liked the way I ended it. I feel so special!  
  
John: Well it looks like it's turning out that way. I know what you mean. I don't think I've ever seen Harry with a Slytherin girl...or Malfoy. I steer clear of those. *shudders* If that's what you want...Then, by the powers vested in me by FF.net, this is your will so mote it be!  
  
Cassie-bear01: I made you CRY? When? I'm so sorry! Flattered, but sorry!  
  
Mystic Queen: Thanx and will do!  
  
SarahSnape: I'm a wonderful writer? Wow...I feel so special......aid. No, just kidding. No offece to anyone. Thanx and I will. All this writing will help me with my regents this summer.  
  
Diana Lucille Snape: Yes it took me forever. I keep all my readers in mind. All you ideas were very helpful. So thank YOU! I'm glad you love it.  
  
Naomi SilverWolf: Thanx! I try...  
  
lynlyn: I haven't decided on that perfect girl for Harry. Maybe Zabini. She kinda reminds me of myself...kinda. Yes, Harry was extremely creeped out. But hey, stranger things have happened. Um, Snape did kill Vernon after all.  
  
Gryffindorgurl987: Sure no prob! I'll e-mail you with an update.  
  
Angels Prayer: Don't worry. I have no intention of bringing Vernon back...not even as a ghost. I'm hope you liked what I did with the remaining Dursleys. See, it's not a heart attack or time in the big house but I hope it will do. Yep, it was meant as a compliment. Lol!  
  
Relle: *backing away* Glad you have your nails back! I can see the improvement. 8P I will SO not make this slash! Sorry. I really can't do that. It goes against my HP luvin' cult. J/K. I just don't feel too easy on the Hp/Dm deal. I am thinking of the whole HP/SB thing. I guess that's the couple I'm looking for. Thank you. I worked very hard on it and now I'm busier than ever. But I'll post. Eventually...  
  
Kami Potter: Glad to know you love it! I'll try and update more often.  
  
Arwen Rayne: I solemnly swear not to harm Severus Snape. Unless Voldemort tells me to. *grins*  
  
EuGIeBeAr: Thank you very much. Yeah Draco rocks doesn't he?  
  
Muffy: It's sad? Wow. No need to worry. I don't do slash. Are you kidding me? It seems like I type one word per minute!  
  
singing-bluebird: Yes, I have a plot. Um what's a plot? j/k! This is an answer to a challenge posted by Mars Raven. Congrats by the way! You're the first 'almost bad' review I've gotten. Yeah, you're a real ray of sunshine. Now I REALLY feel like finishing this. Lol!  
  
Sela: If anything Dumbledore is crazy. And I'm glad you like it.  
  
Crisis Haylo: I'm not sure about "rules" but thank you so much for your enthusiasm. I'll be looking out for that fanfic of yours! And I did like my Harry + Draco scene. That was cute.  
  
Without further ado...my fic.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Don't I get a say in this?!  
  
Severus sat ramrod straight in his chair before the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge examined the potions master and then the woman and boy beside him. It was a strange sight, the woman held her large son as close as she could and stared at the man beside her, then back at the man on the stands, with wide scared eyes. The two men argued back and forth for an hour.  
  
"You understand that I will not tolerate another offence such as this. You are well on your way to a life sentence in Azcaban!"  
  
"It was on self defense!"  
  
"It was Potter's person being attacked not yours-"  
  
"And he was unable to defend himself!"  
  
"So you killed the muggle man for him? A man who was responsible for the custody of this family."  
  
Fudge's voice showed contempt and he looked at Dursley and Petunia. Snape became cool and aloof.  
  
"Basically."  
  
Severus crossed his arms and stared blankly back at the minister.  
  
"You're walking on a thin rope, Snape. And the safety net's in my hands."  
  
Fudge held out his arms to show what he meant.  
  
"I can let you fall."  
  
Severus looked ahead as if unimpressed.  
  
"You won't send me to Azkaban. What are you planning to do?"  
  
Fudge rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Take care of the family. That's all. Just go."  
  
Severus rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Take care of them? How...?"  
  
Fudge grunted.  
  
"You're wearing me out Snape."  
  
Severus smirked.  
  
"Good."  
  
Fudge ran a hand down his face.  
  
"See to them. Take them to your house."  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
Petunia and Dudley echoed Severus and they all stood up at the same time to protest.  
  
"I can't have them in my house. Don't I get a say in this?!"  
  
"I can't live in a freak's house!!!"  
  
Severus growled at he commentary but turned to Fudge instead.  
  
"There's no space. And I'll be away at Hogwarts most of the year. I don't trust muggles in my home. End of story."  
  
Fudge sighed.  
  
"Then you move in with them."  
  
"HELL NO!!!"  
  
Fudge jumped out of his chair as all three yelled in a chorus.  
  
"I am not living at a filthy muggle's house!!!"  
  
"Filthy?! I keep my house spotless thank you very much!"  
  
Petunia stretched her long neck to be up to height with Severus but she was still a head shorter.  
  
"You mean HARRY keeps it spotless for you!"  
  
Petunia shut up and went back to the corner with Dudley. Severus turned to Fudge.  
  
"I'll send them money every once in a while. I'll make sure they're not missing anything. That's just about all that fat son of a-"  
  
"Severus Snape!!!"  
  
"-Did anyways."   
  
Severus smirked at Fudge's reaction.  
  
"Go. Very well. Good enough. Just go."  
  
Severus watched the two Dursley's led away by two strong looking Wizards. He turned to Fudge.  
  
"I'll give your best to Dumbledore."  
  
Fudge just stared openmouthed as Severus walked away with a smug smirk on his lips.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Looking forward to fifth year Hermione?"  
  
Harry teased gently as he woke up to find Hermione reading a book by his bedside.  
  
"Yes...okay...no. Do you realize how hard the work is going to be? We have only two more years of Hogwarts after this!"  
  
Harry looked around.  
  
"Where's Ron?"  
  
"He went to get something to eat. He should be back sometime soon."  
  
"Do me a favor Hermione?"  
  
Hermione put down her book.  
  
"Uh, sure. What is it?"  
  
"Check my visitors log. Tell me who's come to visit me. I just want to make sure I'm not crazy."  
  
Hermione didn't hide the look of skepticism that crossed her face as she picked up the visitors log. She sighed and read.  
  
"Um, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Snuffles-that's Sirius-, Minerva McGonagall, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley..."  
  
Hermione took a breath and muttered 'damn.'  
  
"Is there any point to this?"  
  
"Just, look at the last few."  
  
Ron walked in the room at that moment.  
  
"Hey, Harry. How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm good. Hermione tell me. Who were the last few to visit?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down the list.  
  
"Millicent...Bulstrode?!"  
  
That last bit came almost as a cry. Ron went to look over her shoulder.  
  
"Bulstrode?! What was she doing here?!"  
  
Ron took the list from Hermione's hand and stared at it disbelievingly.  
  
"Bloody hell! That's not all! Look at this! Pansy Parkinson and Zabini Blaise!"  
  
Ron shook his head and squinted his eyes.  
  
"Am I seeing wrong? I think there is something weird in hospital food!"  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open.  
  
"If that's weird, look at the last name on the list."  
  
Ron looked and his face contorted in half shock and half disgust.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?!"  
  
Both Ron and Hermione stared at Harry. They stood up and began to search him.  
  
"What's going on? Guys! What's the matter?"  
  
"He didn't hex you or anything, did he? I wouldn't put it past the lowlife! To attack someone in a hospital."  
  
Ron looked vicious and even Hermione looked as angry as ever.  
  
"He didn't do anything. We just talked."  
  
"Talked? You TALKED to Draco Malfoy?!"  
  
Hermione half laughed half chocked out the words.  
  
"Yeah...for a while."  
  
"Well about what?! Muggles and Mudbloods?!"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and grimaced.  
  
"Sorry. No offence."  
  
Hermione waved her hand.  
  
"None taken. What did you talk about though Harry?"  
  
Harry avoided their looks and was relieved when the nurse walked in the room with his lunch.  
  
"Great! Hospital food!"  
  
Harry looked like he had been given a special treat, anything to avoid Ron and Hermione's looks.  
  
"Okay, seriously, Harry. What did Malfoy do to you?"  
  
"Nothing, Ron. Why would he do anything?"  
  
"Uh, because he's a Malfoy!"  
  
"That's not very fair of you Hermione."  
  
"Now you're standing up for him? Bloody hell! It's not just the food talking is it?!"  
  
"Ron, I'm fine. I just...I'm fine. It's not that I'm sticking up for Malfoy. I just...I can't explain this to you."  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open.  
  
"You're not gay are-"  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
Ron took a step away from Harry who rolled his eyes.  
  
"I am not gay!!! For Merlin's sake!"   
  
Ron took a step closer.  
  
"Okay. Okay, then. What, is it some big secret or something?"  
  
"Just drop it Ron. I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
Ron put his hands in his pockets and slumped over.  
  
"All right. It's okay."  
  
Harry smiled at his friend.  
  
"Good. Now, I wanna know when I can get out of here. I feel great and the doctors say I'm better. So why am I still here?"  
  
Hermione looked away and so did Ron.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
Harry searched for his friend's eyes but they refused to look at him. Finally Hermione turned to him.  
  
"You can't leave St. Mungos."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ron sighed.  
  
"Everyone's afraid Vol-Vol...You-Know-Who's gonna attack you."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"We are."  
  
"Hermione! Come on. I can't stay here forever!"  
  
"You won't have to. Only until school starts."  
  
Harry gave her a disbelieving look.  
  
"Two weeks? You expect me to stay here for two whole weeks?!"  
  
Hermione gave him a pleading look and muttered an apology. Ron put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Harry, it's not like it's our fault. I told dad we could take you in but he said he didn't want to 'endanger you' by letting you stay with us. Everyone thinks you'll be safer here. Then later at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry crossed his arms and lay back.  
  
"Don't I get a say in this?"  
  
Ron shook his head 'no'.   
  
"Sorry mate. It's for your own good."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was type short but I'm back in it. Don't worry. Will update soon. 


	11. On the way back to Hogwarts

John: Thank you! That was actually something I said to my friend. Only, he really is gay. So the answer was like 'Didn't you know that already?' I know it took me forever to write but I write when I feel it. Blame my muse.  
  
Arizosa: Yeah, I mean who likes hopitals?! Oh wait, I do. Heh heh. Okay, I did say it was short didn't I? Its better than nothing.  
  
Relle: "I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell" Okay, I'll counter you. I broke a nail after a volleyball game. I dunno how I broke it. It just happened. Now they're all short with silver nail polish. You guessed correct. I guess the convo was partly your fault. Partly. That and some other people (in school) been on my case about HP being gay. I'm glad you're enjoying my fic and I'll try a lot harder to update.  
  
Sailor Grape: It is cruel and unusual. But it's for his own good. Don't you hate it when people pull that line on you? Grr. Yeah, that's true. He should be allowed to go to Hogwarts. One thing is that the castle's empty. 'sides, it's too complicated like that. I just wanted to get him into Hogwarts at the same time as everyone else. Yah think it's funny? You should see it all play out in my head.  
  
Crisis Haylo: Yai! I know! I'm glad you like it. And thanks a million for the correction. See, you were nice about it. I appreciate it. Aw, don't worry. I lost mine a long time ago.  
  
EuGIeBeAr: Damn, I should have stopped writing then! I dunno. I think these might be my final chapters.  
  
ntamara: Thank you very much! Thanks to you I had something to start me off. I don't know how it came out. I hope you like it. Sorry doll. I don't do slash. I'm no good at it. Well I've never tried it. But I don't feel slash.   
  
Hey, it didnt take me that long to update this time...kinda.  
  
Hope you like.  
  
Sorry it's short.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the way back to Hogwarts  
  
Two long tedious weeks had passed. How he had kept busy was a miracle. Most of the time Hermione had succeeded in getting him and Ron to study for their O.W.L's. Other times Ron and Harry would terrorize the other patients in the hospital. Harry looked out the window of the Hogwart Express. He stared past the scenery not really taking in the beauty of it all. Ron and Hermione where talking quietly and sitting next to each other while Ginny sat next to Harry. Well, she was more on the corner of the seat than next to him. Harry turned to her and she ducked her head.  
  
"Are you okay Ginny?"  
  
Ginny squeaked a little 'yes'. Then found something incredibly interesting to examine in the carpeting. Harry frowned a bit but he had other things to worry about, and they were a little more important that a 14-year-old girl's crush on him. It seemed like every five minutes a full-grown wizard or witch would poke their heads in and check on him.   
  
"Are you sure you don't need anything?"  
  
"Yes, we're fine."  
  
Harry said through gritted teeth. When the witch left. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I don't like this. They're treating me like I'm made out of glass! And Dumbledore, what's up with that? I mean, really. He LET them do all this shit to me! He knew and he didn't do anything?!"  
  
Hermione just looked at him wide-eyed. Ginny looked pale as a ghost and Ron just looked ahead plainly.  
  
"All that bull about 'tolerance'. I think an educational video would have been a bit better to encourage tolerance. Someone didn't have to almost get killed so that the Slytherins and Gryffindors would get along. And there's no way to make sure that they'll actually stop being assholes to us!"  
  
"Harry, calm down would you? Think about what you're saying."  
  
Harry stood up from his seat and almost knocked Hedwig's cage over. He face Ron defiantly.  
  
"Calm down? Let me tell you something, Ron. I've had plenty of time to think about things in the hospital. I understand everything and I know exactly what I'm saying."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes I do. Dumbledore doesn't want me alive. He probably planned the whole thing hoping I'd get killed-"  
  
"That is not true!"  
  
Ginny stood up for the first time. She was shaking angrily.  
  
"Dumbledore is a great wizard."  
  
"I agree with Ginny. Harry, what you're saying is crazy. Why would Dumbledore want you dead?"  
  
Hermione stood up next to Ginny. Only Ron remained seated looking out the window as if he didn't care about what was happening.   
  
"Because, then people wouldn't doubt he was the greatest wizard alive. They wouldn't think that I'm more powerful than he is."  
  
"You're talking as if Dumbledore were Voldemort."  
  
Hermione said sounding both hurt and aghast.  
  
"For all I know, he is. You know how effective Polijuice Potion can be. Barty Crouch passed off as Moody for the whole school year, fooled us didn't he?"  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Hermione, Dumbledore /knew/ what was happening!"  
  
"I admit it's a little...strange...but that's no reason to believe Dumbledore wants you dead. I understand you're under a lot of stress and that the whole 'security precaution' thing isn't helping, but you have to keep your head straight. We haven't heard from Voldemort or the Death Eaters since the Triwizard Tournament. That's something we need to concentrate on."  
  
After Hermione's patronizing speech Harry sat back down and looked out the window. Hermione smiled and took her seat next to Ron. Ginny left the compartment. Harry looked after her. He made a metal note to talk to her. When the air cleared Ron decided to talk.  
  
"Looking forward to school?"  
  
Harry nodded wordlessly then turned to his friend.  
  
"A change of scenery is good."  
  
Ron felt Hermione nudge him to go on. They had apparently discussed this before hand.  
  
"Look Harry, I talked to mum and dad. You're coming to stay with us. You can stay with us the whole summer vacation. If you want that is. Then when Sirius gets his own place you can move in with him."  
  
Harry seemed to think for a moment.  
  
"Well, I guess. I mean, I won't be going to the Dursley's anyway. By the way, what happened to them?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
"Snape's supposed to take care of them."  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Poor Dudley."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Severus apparated inside the Dursley's home and immediately heard a dish fall and Petunia scream. He eyed her coldly and held out a wad of money.  
  
"You'll have to do with this."  
  
Petunia looked at it stupidly. Severus rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen. He set the money down on the table. Dudley sat there eating a double chocolate banana split. He stared up a Severus fearfully with his mouth hanging open. Severus scowled then turned to Petunia.  
  
"Won't you offer some tea?"  
  
Petunia nodded quickly eyeing the money on the table. Severus took a seat across from Dudley. To be honest he enjoyed their reaction. It felt like Hogwarts all over again. Petunia came back with a cup of tea. Her hands were shaking so badly that half the tea had spilled out on the floor.  
  
"Join me?"  
  
He suggested cordially to the chair beside him. Petunia shook her head 'no' and remained sitting. Severus drank his tea silently. Dudley decided not to let his ice cream go to waste and dug into it again, he never took his eyes off Severus.  
  
"Your son's fifteen as well?"  
  
Petunia nodded.  
  
"He's overweight."  
  
Severus pointed out the obvious. Petunia would have argued that Dudley was simply big boned but she didn't dare argue with the wizard who had killed her husband.   
  
"Don't you two speak?"  
  
Petunia just stared at him with wide scared eyes. Severus finished his tea and stood up.  
  
"Well, I'd hate to leave so soon but I've got to get to work."  
  
Severus dusted off his robe and walked past Dudley then stopped and turned to Petunia.  
  
"If he keeps eating like that I'll have one less person to look after."  
  
Severus chuckled and disapparated.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry was alone in the compartment. Ginny came in and saw him alone and tried to go back out. Harry looked up.  
  
"Ginny? Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Ginny turned around and looked at him for a moment then nodded. She closed the compartment door behind her and sat across from him. Harry met her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem...weird."  
  
"I'm flattered."  
  
Harry could tell she was just joking.  
  
"No, I just mean...is something the matter?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Just like that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"You can tell me. Is it about school?"  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Family? Friends?"  
  
Ginny gave no reaction.  
  
"Boys?"  
  
Ginny blushed beat red. Harry felt very awkward.  
  
'Okay. That's a dead giveaway.'   
  
Ginny began in a weak voice.  
  
"It's not about boys. I'm just thinking a lot."  
  
"You don't sleep much do you?"  
  
"Not lately."  
  
Ginny had grown a lot in the past three years. She stood a head shorter than Harry and kept her ruby red hair just above her shoulders. Other than her height she hadn't changed much.  
  
"Why haven't you slept?"  
  
"I was worried."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You."  
  
She tucked a stray hair from her face and looked down at the seat.  
  
"Oh. Well, uh, you shouldn't worry about me."  
  
Harry began to feel like running out the door and unknown to him, so did Ginny.  
  
"Not just about you. I'm just worried about You-Know-Who coming back. I don't want to be responsible for hurting anyone."  
  
"You won't be."  
  
"I was once."  
  
Harry thought a while.  
  
"But now you have me to talk to. You can tell me about any Tom Riddle Diaries you come across."  
  
"That was kinda corny."  
  
Ginny smiled and Harry shrugged.  
  
"Hey, at least you smiled."  
  
Ginny grinned.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
He gave her a brief hug and Ginny stood up. She blushed a bit.   
  
"Well, um, I'd better go. I'll see you in a while."  
  
Harry nodded and Ginny left the compartment. 


	12. Start of Term Feast

Thank you for your reviews. I went back and fixed everything I could remember.  
  
JerseyPike: Yeah, I know, I didn't really know what I was doing at first. This was my first fic ever. Sorry I left it up in the air.  
  
Someone you never want to meet: Um...that can be arranged. Lol!   
  
kayla: Thanks for the correction. I've fixed it.   
  
Loca: EW. Get lost.  
  
GoddessMoonLady: lol! Thanks. And yeah, I did lose interest in the fic. Add that to not having enough time. Sorry.   
  
Phire Phoenix Chan: Who could say no to that?  
  
Linda Kristen Smith: Thanks! I hope I'm not disappointing you guys.  
  
Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Holy---!!! Umm....er....hey ah...Bam Bam...  
  
Fate: Sorry I wasn't quick enough.  
  
Iniysa: Hope you enjoy.  
  
Lauren: Here ya go.  
  
Toria: Sorry it took so long.  
  
LoonyLoopyLisa: Lol, yeah I think I would notice that. I hope you like this chapter. Probably not my best though. I'm totally flattered to be on your favorite's list!  
  
Jaded*Secrets: Eek! No. Harry and Ginny fics are starting to annoy me! And the Harry and Draco just plain weird me out!  
  
Lady Lightning: Muchas Gracias!  
  
Illucia: Dumbledore, from my point of view, is a quack. He's so crazy, he's actually quite brilliant. So anything he does, really has no explanation.  
  
Arizosa: Lol! Yes he does. And the Harry and Ginny talk had to be corny. I needed some relief from all that serious talk!  
  
Sailor Grape: I'd forgotten how funny you all were.  
  
Crisis haylo: Omg....talk about enthusiasm!! Lol! A writer lives for these kind of things!   
  
ntamara: Wow. This is one great review! I feel so special! Okay, I'm going to try my very very best to keep all of your suggestions in mind. You wrote such amazing suggestions too! So why don't you take what I have so far and do your version of it. That would be awesome!! It'd definately make my favorites list! And I could be your editor!   
  
John: Lol! I agree with you John.   
  
Omg. Yeah, its been forever and this probaly isn't enough, but I hope that I'll be inspired to finish soon. Right now, I just wanna put this out there.  
  
OKAY ENOUGH! NOW FOR THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12- Start of Term Feast  
  
The Start Of Term Feast had begun after the sorting of the first years. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Dumbledore. The headmaster acted as if nothing were wrong. Harry shook his head.  
  
'Maybe I'm just being paranoid...'  
  
Missing from the feast was the Potions Master. Then Harry felt the swish of black robes passing by him and turned his head to see the back of his greasy haired professor heading up to the headmaster. He whispered in the Headmaster's ear and took his place at the table as if nothing had happened.  
  
'Or maybe I'm not. What would Snape have to tell Dumbledore?'  
  
He pretended to laugh at Ron's joke then went back to playing with his food, never once taking his eyes off Dumbledore. If he played well nobody would notice he wasn't really eating.  
  
"You haven't touched your food Harry."  
  
Ginny commented and everyone looked at him. Everyone. Every single Gryffindor within earshot looked at him. Harry shrugged and muttered that he wasn't hungry.  
  
"Well drink something at least."  
  
Hermione poured him a goblet of pumpkin juice and held it out to him. He gave her a suspicious look.  
  
"Naw, I had too much to drink already."  
  
"But you--"  
  
"Thanks, Hermione, but no."  
  
He said firmly looking at her. Hermione put the goblet down and looked a little alarmed.   
  
"Okay Harry. Whatever you say."  
  
Harry still felt all eyes on him.  
  
"What is everyone staring at?!"  
  
This only caused more people to look at him. He was about to snap when he heard a benignant voice at his side.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
Harry turned to face Blaise. She smiled at him .  
  
'What's she doing here? Her table is all the way across the room...'  
  
"Hey...uh...sorry, I forgot your name."  
  
Blaise shrugged good naturedly.  
  
"It's Blaise. I just stopped by to say hi and check if you're feeling okay. I noticed you weren't eating."  
  
Harry fought back the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
'What is everyone's sudden interest in my business?'  
  
"I'm okay. I'm just not very hungry."  
  
"Oh. Okay. I'll be going now."  
  
Blaise stared at him then seemed to realize she was supposed to leave.  
  
"Oh! Yeah. Bye."  
  
Harry watched her leave then turned around.   
  
'I need to get these people off my back.'  
  
He picked up a piece of ham, held it up for everyone to see and stuffed it in his mouth.   
  
'Happy?'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 


	13. First Day Of Class part 1

PoisonHoney: Thanks creepy person ma'am sir  
  
HarrySlytherin*son: Eeks, a giggler. Lol  
  
  
  
ShadowQuirk: Not a Harry/Ginny fic! Gonna be a little more original.  
  
  
  
JerseyPike: Is that code for "it sucked" lol. I know it did.  
  
  
  
john: Sorry for the wait *^_^*  
  
  
  
Lady Lightning: Thanks  
  
Note: To keep this going...I'm gonna write really short chapters as often as possible. Now that I dont have to worry about my other books....well one less anyway.  
  
Sorry for making you all wait. *^_^*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13- First Day of Class  
  
"You nervous?"  
  
Harry shrugged and looked at Ron.  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
Ron pulled on his robe while Harry tied his shoe.  
  
"I wouldn't expect the Slytherin's to keep a secret. Especially Malfoy."  
  
Harry stood up straight.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll find out if they can be decent beings."  
  
"Not sticking up for Malfoy anymore are you?"  
  
Harry gave Ron a look.  
  
"I never stuck up for him."  
  
"Yeah, back at the hospital. So....what *did* you talk about?"  
  
Harry pulled on his robe and walked out. Ron sighed and followed   
  
him down the stairs. Hermione waited for them at the bottom step.  
  
"Took you long enough! C'mon. Lets get to the Great Hall."  
  
Harry followed them down the hall until Professor McGonagall stopped him.  
  
"Good morning Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger."  
  
"Good morning Professor. We were just on our way to the Great Hall."  
  
Hermione replied politely, Harry and Ron just nodded dumbly. McGonagall turned to Harry.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore requests to see you. Meet him in his office after breakfast if you please."  
  
Harry looked at Ron with a slight frown. He still didn't trust Dumbledore. He remained silent for a while.  
  
"Sure. You guys can make it right?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at him in confusion. But Harry's look made then nod. Harry turned back to McGonagall.   
  
"We'll be there."  
  
McGonagall nodded and walked away.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Hermione looked at the professor's recieding back.  
  
"Just a precaution. You guys are coming with me. And no running errands for him Ron/ That's how he got you out of the room 2nd year. And no references Hermione. I know he'd get you on that. I want you there with me at all times."  
  
Ron gave Harry a look.  
  
"You've blown your top mate."  
  
Harry just walked to the Great Hall. They followed. 


End file.
